The Story of How Lulu and Wakka Fell in Love
by nylram4ever
Summary: Some time between FFX and FFX-2, the story of the other couple in the game unfolds...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Let it be known that I did not create the game FFX and its characters. Therefore, don't try to use any legal mumbo-jumbo on me. Anyways, I am this story's original creator, and you do not have my permission to claim you made it yourself. Also, this is my first fic, so be a little nice, at least! Now, enjoy!  
  
Setting: Right after Yuna makes her speech in the Blitzball stadium in FFX.  
  
Narrator: Lulu  
  
I watched Yuna step down from her podium. The child shined brightly, showing hope. But I knew inside she was worried. I remembered the hug Tidus gave her right before he ran into the sky. She saw me, and I rushed to her.  
  
"Yuna, that was a wonderful speech! Everyone was cheering!"  
  
She smiled very faintly. "Thank you, Lulu."  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"A little...maybe." The two of us walked past the cheering crowds and the music being played. It was a grand celebration--Luca had never been so full of people.  
  
"It's been a big day for all of us. Why don't we travel back to Besaid? You can rest there. I'm sure everyone would want to talk to you, a Great Summoner!"  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Oh Lulu! That would be wonderful! I've missed Besaid! I can finally see it again!"  
  
As they walked on, Rikku and Kimahri walked up to them.  
  
Rikku said "Yuna! Great job up there!" She gave her the thumbs-up sign.  
  
Kimahri stood proudly beside her. "Kimahri's clansmen will want to hear the tale of this magnificent day, Yuna."  
  
She looked at him. "Wait....does this mean you'll head back to Mt. Gagazet now?"  
  
He nodded. "Ronsos need Kimahri. Kimahri will show them how to fight like warriors!" He pounded his chest. He turned to Yuna. "Goodbye, Yuna. Kimahri will visit sometimes."  
  
Yuna's eyes became teary. "So...it's not really good-bye, right? I'm sick of good-byes."  
  
"No Yuna, we will meet again. Until then, the Ronso will make a statue of you in our homeland!" He smiled, and turned to leave.  
  
As I watched him go, Wakka approached us. I snickered at his stupid blitzball uniform that he never takes off, and turned to face the sea.  
  
"Hey everyone! Great speech, ya?" I shuddered at that word. He uses it too much.  
  
"Oh...it wasn't that great of a speech, everyone." Yuna said, blushing. "I...I messed up at the end, and I choked up a little."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. No one noticed! You were fine!"  
  
"Yeah!" Rikku said. "You were fantastic, Yunie!" She jumped up and down energetically.  
  
I smiled at her and nodded, then turned back to the sea.  
  
"Well...everyone, I want to go back to Besaid now." She turned to Rikku. "Rikku, will you come back with us? We can make a home for you there!"  
  
She smiled. "Really? Oh, that would be great, Yuna! Maybe I can teach you how to swim underwater now!"  
  
"Hey hey hey! I wanted to teach her that!" Wakka cut in.  
  
"Too bad!" Rikku said. "I called it!"  
  
Yuna stopped smiling. "Thanks, everyone...but...I mean, there's someone else that I want to teach that to me, and...well..."  
  
"Oh." The two said. There was a moment of silence, and we walked on. After a minute, we reached the dock.  
  
"Come on everyone!" Yuna said, running on board. The people on board recognized her, and she was quickly surrounded.  
  
Shaking my head, I moved to the side of the deck and looked out into the ocean. Oh, if only you could see this day, Chappu. This time, Sin is finally dead. We could've been happy now, together. But...you are gone from this world, never knowing happiness.  
  
I looked out into the sea, lost in my thoughts.  
  
Narrator: Wakka  
  
I smiled as I stepped on board, seeing Yuna talking to everyone. In my heart, though, I knew she wasn't happy. She would never be, unless...he returned to her. I had never known what love could possibly be like, but just by looking at Yuna, I had a good idea of it.  
  
As I walked, I bumped into Lulu. She turned to me, saying, "Do you mind???" I could see the sparks flare in her.  
  
"Uh...I was just wondering if you'd like me to....uh...teach you how to breathe underwater once we get back to Besaid?"  
  
Her eyes became misty. "No thanks, Wakka. The water is no place for me."  
  
"Aw, c'mon! It'd be great! You need to have some fun!"  
  
She looked out into the ocean. "The water--it is full bad memories." She turned and walked down the stairs into the cabins.  
  
Oh. She was thinking about Chappu.  
  
I swore at myself for being such an idiot. Of course Lulu wouldn't like the water. Great, now I was on bad terms with her. It's never wise to have that happen to you. Sighing, I picked up my blitzball (the one I always carry around me for a weapon) and started to practice spin maneuvers.  
  
Setting: Besaid's Shores  
  
The four of us stepped off the ship. We were greeted by Besaid's entire village, and possibly people from other places. Everyone waved except Lulu.  
  
"Home again!" Yuna cried, rushing off the ship and greeting everyone. We all stepped off as well. Breathing in the fresh air, I turned to Lulu and said, "It's good to be home, right Lu?"  
  
"Hmph." She turned away and started to walk to the village. Shaking my head I looked in the other direction and saw my old friends, the Auroches, running down the hill.  
  
"Cap'n Wakka!" They all cried at the same time. I had always wondered how they say and do each other's movements at the exact same time. I rushed forward to greet them. "Hey you guys! You're looking good, ya? And as well you should be! I hear you won another championship recently! Congratulations on that!"  
  
They bowed, then all talked at once.  
  
"Alright, alright, easy, take it easy. Let's go back to the village, ya? We can talk about what's been going on there!"  
  
"Yeah!" They cheered. The team ran ahead of me, racing each other back to the village. I chuckled. Rounding the bend in the road, I saw Lulu standing on the cliff, looking into the sky.  
  
I got up my courage and walked to her. "Hey...Lu? You okay?"  
  
She turned to me, about to say something, but was interrupted by a Condor and Water Flan. She and I went into battle. I pulled out my trusty blitzball, and she had her doll out. She went first.  
  
"I am so not in the mood for this." She complained. "So I think I'll torture you a little bit. How does a slow death sound to you?" She used Bio on the Condor. The flan, mad at her for attacking its friend, used the spell Water on her. Lulu was drenched in it. She opened her mouth, but could say no words. She fell to the ground.  
  
Witnessing this, Wakka turned to the flan angrily and gave it a quick lesson with his blitzball. After destroying it, he easily dodged the Condor's attack, and he vanished because of the poison. After the battle was over, he rushed over and knelt next to Lulu, helping her up.  
  
Narrator: Lulu  
  
I didn't fall to the ground because I ran out of health. Nor was it because I didn't like the idea of a flan, of all things, outsmarting me, the black mage (although it made me mad enough). It was simply because I hate water. The coldness of it, like death's grip. And then there's the way it seems to swallow you, with no way out.  
  
I shook my head and looked up. Someone was standing there...Chappu? No, just Wakka. Looking at his face, he looked very worried. Was it because of me?  
  
He helped me up. "You alright Lu?"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Hey, something's bothering you, ya? This is the first time a flan around here has ever beaten you, a black mage! Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Well..." I looked around, and then spotted a rock that we could sit on. Motioning him to it, we sat down and I began. "I've been thinking. Now that Sin is gone, people will be happy now, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But...those that died...can never be...can never..."  
  
"You're still thinking about him, aren't you?"  
  
I gasped a little. How did he know? "Y...Yes..."  
  
"Is that why you're afraid of water? Because he was killed near it?"  
  
I said nothing. How could I?  
  
"Lulu, if Chappu were here right now, he would absolutely yell at me for seeing you like this. Did I ever tell you what he said to me right before I left for that tournament in Luca? The last time I ever saw him?"  
  
I looked at Wakka, shaking my head in wonder.  
  
"He said...'take care of her!' And he smiled. I asked him what he meant, but he only shook his head and left the dock."  
  
"Really, Wakka?"  
  
"Yes. And I intend to keep that promise, ya?"  
  
We sat for a moment in silence. Then I said, standing up, "Thanks Wakka. That really helped. Maybe now I can finally let go of him..."  
  
He stood up. "He would want that. Now, let's head back to the village, ya? All of my old teammates want to talk to me!" He puffed out his chest. I chuckled a little.  
  
"You're a good friend, Wakka. Well, alright, I suppose Yuna will want to talk to me."  
  
He nodded and the two walked back to the village, greeted by friends. They went their separate ways from there, but what had just happened stayed in their minds.  
  
  
  
Well, that's Part 1 of 2. I really hope you guys like it so far! :) 


	2. The Moment at Last

Well, here's the second and final chapter for this story...but, if I get a few more reviews in, I just might add on an epilogue...but if not, this is it...thanks for reading this! Well, here it is...  
  
Setting: Besaid Village  
  
Narrator: Wakka  
  
After I had talked with Lulu, I had begun to notice some changes about her. It seemed as though some emotional weight had been lifted from her. My guess was the weight had been Chappu.  
  
Why didn't I tell her what Chappu said to me before?  
  
Maybe...I just needed the right moment before telling her. Back at the battle with the flan, when I rescued her. Wait, what did that mean anyways? I don't like her in that way...do I?  
  
I guess I had mixed feelings about this. I couldn't betray my dead brother with these thoughts, after all. From the distance, I looked at her, talking to Yuna. I couldn't help but notice how her smile was brighter somehow, and how the light fell on her fair skin. She looked...she looked...  
  
"Uh, Wakka?"  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Rikku, standing there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I asked if you could tell me where Yuna is."  
  
"Oh...right. She's right over there." I pointed to Yuna and Lulu standing to the left side of the temple. "Have you settled in here yet Rikku? Find a place to stay?"  
  
She nodded. "The temple is being renovated, but I can sleep in one of the rooms they made in there. Ever since the fayth left, people have cast aside all the traditional rules and restrictions in the temples. Now it's being made into another structure of some sort. Since I know a lot about machina I can teach them how to use it properly so it can help them build." She smiled.  
  
I stretched and yawned. "Well, it looks like you'll be happy here, ya?"  
  
"Well..." She paused, thinking. "I love it here and all, but I'd like to see my dad and the airship one last time before I start to live here."  
  
"Er, and your brother? You miss him too, ya?"  
  
"Hud naymmo." She said in Al Bhed. Smiling, she went over to Yuna and Lulu, joining in the conversation.  
  
Puzzled, I shook my head. Seeing the Besaid Auroches coming out of the temple, ready for blitzball practice, I stood up and went with them to the shoreline near the dock to train for the next tournament. I wouldn't actually be their coach again; just a spectator who might as well offer a few points here and there. As I walked on, I stole a glance at Lulu one last time, and could've sworn she had been looking at me just then as well.  
  
Narrator: Lulu  
  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Wakka leave with his blitzball friends. As they talked to him, he laughed heartedly along. His eyes twinkled even from where I was standing, far away. He didn't really remind me of Chappu, who was always serious, but I tried not to think about him anymore, to let my mind rest. When Wakka left, I turned back to Yuna and Rikku. They seemed to be looking at me kind of funnily...  
  
"What?"  
  
They looked back at Wakka, then at me.  
  
"What?!" I repeated.  
  
"Well anyways," Rikku said, turning back to Yuna, "I think it'd be best if you, Lulu, and Wakka could come along with me. Yunie, you want to see your uncle one last time before he goes back to rebuilding Home, right?"  
  
"Of course I want to see Cid." She replied.  
  
"Great! I'll send a message to him and he'll come pick us up with the airship. Do you want to come with us, Lulu? We might stop by Mt. Gagazet to see Kimahri. They might even have Yuna's statue started!"  
  
"I...suppose it will be alright. I wouldn't mind seeing the airship again."  
  
"Great!" Rikku started jumping up and down. "I'll go see if Wakka wants to go too!" She left in the direction of the dock, leaving Yuna and I at the temple. Yuna sat down on the steps of it. I joined her. I noticed her face became filled with worry and sadness.  
  
"Is something wrong, Yuna?" I looked at her with concern.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really...but, if we really are going to see Mt. Gagazet again, I'd rather not go inside the caves..."  
  
I turned to her with a little curiosity.  
  
"Only because...on the other side of those caves, memories lie there. Memories that...I can't stand seeing again..."  
  
Was Yuna thinking about when she confronted Yunalesca and discovered that the final aeon wasn't the answer? That her father died for nothing? Or was it because her memories of Tidus would tremble there?  
  
"Of course you don't have to go up there if you don't want to."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks Lulu."  
  
Rikku came running up. "Well, it's okay with Wakka, everyone. I'll send a message to my dad to pick us up!" She ran into the temple.  
  
Yuna and I stood up, following Rikku.  
  
Setting: Mt. Gagazet, two days later  
  
Narrator: Wakka  
  
The four of us stepped off of the Airship. We could see Cid waving in the window, glad to see his daughter and niece again. I looked around, wincing at the coldness, remembering it when we had once journeyed through here. The clouds in the sky had cleared a little since then though; I could sort of see why the Ronso liked living here. Factoring in the truth that they have nice big fur coats for this place, I understood how they survive up here. Looking to my right, I saw Kimahri rushing forth to greet us.  
  
"Yuna! Come see your statue!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. We followed, shivering. After climbing the steep mountains and encountering a few fiends, he stopped at the very top, where we had once faced Seymour, and pointed. The statue apparently had just been started, for all that was there was the outline of some sort of pedestal. Around it a few Ronso were added stone and wood. They saw us and waved. Yuna smiled and waved back.  
  
"Well, er, so far it looks very nice Kimahri."  
  
The rest of us chuckled in the inside.  
  
A little near the statue being made was a camp. There we talked to the other Ronso, ate dinner, and slept.  
  
It was when I was laying bed, I suppose, that I begun to think about Lulu again. I couldn't stop thinking about her for some reason. But why? I looked around. The tent we slept in was small. Inside it I could see Yuna and Rikku sleeping peacefully, and Lulu on the other side. Kimahri and the other Ronso slept somewhere in the mountain.  
  
Suddenly, I saw Lulu get out of her bed. I quickly closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. Opening them just a crack, I saw her exit the tent and go somewhere.  
  
Out of curiosity and concern, I got up as well after a few minutes. Quickly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I crept out and followed her.  
  
Narrator: Lulu  
  
Glancing around to make sure everyone was asleep, I got out of my bed and left the tent. Looking in the direction of the cave, I checked one last time to make sure nobody was watching, and then I went inside the cave.  
  
I must overcome my fear, I thought to myself.  
  
For the last three days, I hadn't really gotten any sleep. But I knew what I had to do. Now, I supposed, was as good of a time as any. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a shadow. A fiend? Or was there someone...?  
  
I looked behind me, and there was nothing. Shaking these thoughts from my head, I continued to walk through the cave. It was exactly as I remembered it, the cool air, the tiny crystals everywhere, perfectly preserved.  
  
I as I rounded the corner I spotted my destination. It was the little pool of water where Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku had once gone into. Holding my breath, I entered it slowly. Strange, this water wasn't like Besaid's. I guessed it was because this water had no giant waves or bad memories. I made sure that I was at a point in the water where I could stand on the bottom, and began to practice swimming. While doing this, I began to think about what Wakka had said to me a few days ago. The remembrance of snapping at him on the ship back to Besaid hurt tremendously. I certainly regretted it now; he was only trying to help.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a roar. Turning my head slowly, I gasped, seeing an angry Behemoth stare back at me on the land. Its purple hair stood straight up, and it leapt into the air and back down again. It swiped its mighty claws at me, but I was just out of its reach. Snarling, it paced back and forth on the land. There was no escape. I cried out. I was trapped like a rat. Worst of all, I had left my weapon behind at the tent. It roared again. No one would ever think to look for me here!  
  
And then, just as it was getting ready to swipe its claws at me again, something hit it in the back of its head. It stopped snarling, surprised. Then, it started to drowsily waver to and fro. Finally, it collapsed. After a moment, when I was sure everything was safe, I got out of the water slowly and peered down at it. Apparently it had fallen asleep. But how? I looked around.  
  
And then, to the left of me, I saw Wakka standing with his blitzball, smiling at me. "Sleep Buster can be useful sometimes, ya?" He grabbed my hand. "Hurry Lulu! We need to get out of here before it wakes up!"  
  
But it was too late. The Behemoth shook its head sleepily and woke up to the noise. It looked at Wakka angrily, and it moved to block the path back to camp.  
  
"Run!" He said to me. Still holding my hand, we ran up the cave, past the fiend. It howled after us, but did not follow. We ended up on the cliff right before Zanarkand, where we fought the boss Yunalesca had sent.  
  
Narrator: Both  
  
They stood there, catching their breath. After a few moments Wakka grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "What were you doing back there, Lu? That Behemoth almost killed you! You could've gotten killed!" He said, half angry and half worried.  
  
Lulu lifted her head to look at him. Wakka, surprised, could see her legs trembling beneath all those belts. "Hey...it's alright, ya? Lu?"  
  
Lulu was sorry for all that she put Wakka through. With a saddened heart, she collapsed in his arms. Staring in his eyes, she could only look at him.  
  
Wakka looked at her, again surprised, and caught her as she fell into him. At that moment both of their hearts shook with emotion. He moved closer to Lulu, protecting her in his arms. After a moment, he lifted her chin up and slowly kissed her.  
  
Lulu's eyes widened, wondering why he was doing this after all she had done to him. But she cast these thoughts aside, and kissed him lightly back. Slowly her hands crept to his muscular shoulders, then his neck, and pulled him closer still. She trailed down to his necklace and fingered it gently.  
  
Her kiss was as soft as the twilight. Wakka put his hands on her waist, and then moving to her long hair that fell to her back, gently swished it back and forth, so light that she could hardly feel it. He could feel her heart racing, and his began to pick up speed as well. She looked so beautiful.  
  
She stopped the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Wakka..." She whispered.  
  
"Yes Lulu?" He was afraid of what she might say. Did she still have feelings for Chappu?  
  
"I...I love you, Wakka."  
  
Hearing this, his heart melted completely. The relief showed clearly on his face. Warmly, he took her hand and said, "I love you too, Lulu. I'll always watch out for you, no matter what. I'll always protect you. I have...a promise to keep, ya?"  
  
She smiled. "And I'll always be with you." Her heart beat against his, and together they gently kissed again, under the stars of the night. The wind softly blew into the two and almost seemed to wrap around them.  
  
Well? What do you guys think? I really hope you like it! And remember, I'll add on an epilogue if I have enough reviews! For now, later! 


	3. The epilogue

Here's the epilogue, as promised! Five was the magic number. But, no more after this! And come check out my other story in process, please? ^_^ Anyways, keep on reviewing! Well, here it is…

Author's note- Uh, this probably won't correlate with FFX-2 when it comes out…so, just kind of ignore that when it does…

Setting: Bevelle, 3 months later

Narrator: Wakka

I don't know what it is about Lulu that makes me love her. Truthfully, she rarely ever said anything nice to me prior to the incident at Zanarkand we shared. I suppose it has something to do with how we've known each other for so long. But deep down, it's because without each other, we would be miserable, lonely in the world. But we both know what that's like.

And to be quite honest, I always liked it when she scolded me for things. I know it's just her way of showing she cares, and that's all that matters.

Narrator: Lulu

I looked at Wakka, seated by the window, deep in thought with something. Smiling, I thought to myself what a rarity that was.

Lately though, I've missed the carefree Wakka. There is something that worries him; I'm sure of it. He's been like that for the last few days. Walking in his direction, as I passed him slowly, I held his hand for a moment. He looked up and smiled, then returned his gaze at the window again. Sighing, I continued on and went outside the room, where I encountered Yuna, who was reading. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Lulu. Wonderful day, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. Of course, you can't see much when you're in the city of Bevelle."

She stood up. "Too many buildings? Yes, I know. Well then, care to take a walk with me? Perhaps Rikku would want to as well…"

"…I suppose there's nothing better to do. But when's the ceremony you're supposed to attend?"

"Ah, not for another 2 hours. C'mon, let's go find Rikku!" She rushed down the hall, laughing for no reason. I shook my head and followed.

*****

The three of us went outside, walking around the large hotel we were staying in. We talked about various things, including how Spira should be ruled now that Yevon's law no longer applied, which aeon was the 'coolest,' and what we should wear at the ceremony. We all agreed on the last one that we should wear what we always wear, since no one would recognize us otherwise.

Narrator: Wakka

Peering from the window, I could see the three girls walking up and down the paths that circled the hotel. I looking at Rikku, who was jumping up and down, an was, I suppose, talking really excitedly, to Yuna, who was always looking towards the sky, to Lulu, who remained quiet most of the time. Looking at her, and feeling what I was holding right now, I went through in my head what I had planned out. I had decided it would be after the ceremony. I only hoped she didn't hate me for doing this to her on a night such as this one.

*****

Setting: Before the ceremony, in the center of Bevelle

Playfully, I approached her, and grabbed her away from Yuna for a moment.

"Hey?! Wakka? Not now! You know we have to be there!"

"Ah, don't worry Lu, this will only take a moment…"

"What will only take a moment?" She began to smile.

I smiled at her smile, which was so rare. "This, of course." And I quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, is that all? Well then…" Lulu literally yanked me forward and kissed me on the lips. After the shock quickly diminished, I moved closer to her and gently brushed her hair back. After a few seconds she simply broke away and said, "I think a moment is up now, Wakka. Let's go back before they get suspicious." Sighing, I nodded my head. Later, I told myself.

Narrator: Yuna

I raised my eyebrows slightly as I saw Lulu and Wakka both walk around the corner from somewhere.

"And where have you two been?" I asked them as they walked up to me. Looking at each other, they sheepishly gave their apologizes, and turned away. There was something I was missing, I'm sure; however I didn't press the issue, but instead turned back to the crowd and waved at them.

Slowly we made our way towards the building, passing all the excited people and my loyal fans. When we finally got inside we waited until it was time to start.

*****

"Lady Yuna?" One of the nearby guards asked me. "It's time for your speech." He quickly bowed and returned from where he came.

I stood up quickly and made my way to the front. All eyes were on me. I saw Wakka sitting at one corner, giving me the 'Alright Yuna!' look. Rikku was sitting nearby the stage, and was waving her heart out. Meanwhile, Lulu was sitting to the far right, about two tables down from Wakka and three from Rikku. All she did was smile, but that was enough for me.

I cleared my throat. "Good evening. My name is Yuna, and I have journeyed from the isle of Besaid." I paused to wait for the clapping of the crowd to die down. "As I'm sure all of you know here today, it was exactly 3 months ago today that I defeated Sin, with the help of my guardians." I paused again, waiting. As I stood there, I saw that Wakka was looking at Lulu and holding something in his hand. Was I missing something?

"Since then, Spira has improved greatly. And I would like to personally thank everyone for helping out. It really means a lot to me and to everyone else. And so, here we are today, with this wonderful banquet being held in my honor. I can assure you if my father were still alive, he would be extremely proud. Not just of me, but of you, the people of Spira. And now; let's eat!" I bowed to the crowd, which was clapping once again. Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku all rearranged themselves so we were all sitting at the same table. I snapped my fingers, and dozens of waiters came out, holding a variety of foods.

That night we ate to our hearts' content. As the hours wore on, I noticed that Wakka wasn't eating nearly as much as he usually does.

"Wakka, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating much?"

I saw him look at Lulu, or something in her direction, and he said, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just not…very hungry, ya?"

I shrugged. "Well okay then…"

Rikku looked at him in surprise. "Wakka, not hungry? What's this world coming to???" And she turned back to her food.

I noticed that Lulu only smiled. Something was going on…

Narrator: Both

Lulu sensed that Wakka was thinking about something again. Was it her? She didn't know. After the dinner was over, Yuna and Rikku headed back to the hotel, and Wakka gently pulled her aside. They went over to a bench near the hotel, where the trees isolated them from everything. The moon was full, and shined brightly over them, casting the perfect romantic area. Wakka nodded in satisfaction.

"Wakka…?" She asked timidly. "Anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Ah, Lulu…"

She was worried now. "Is something wrong?"

"I…I…" Clearly Wakka was nervous. He started fidgeting on the bench. She moved over to him and put an arm around his neck. This seemed to strengthen him. He took a deep breath and stood up. Lulu moved to stand up with him, but he motioned for her to sit down again.

"Lulu…for the last few months--no, years--you've been my only hope of joy. I love you with every once of my body, ya? And well…what I mean to say is…" He got down on one knee and took out from his pocket a ring with a perfect diamond on it. "Lulu, will you marry me?"

She looked at Wakka, then at the ring. Her heart quickly picked up speed. "Was this…was this what you've been worried about lately, Wakka?"

He blushed slightly, and nodded.

She smiled. What a guy! "I accept." He took her hand and put on the ring. "That took two tournaments worth of money to buy, ya?" She hugged him. He was back to his old self. She instantly moved against him, and they kissed at the same time. He brushed her hair back again, and she wrapped her arms around him. Then, Wakka picked Lulu up and twirled her around happily. She laughed, and once she landed she gently touched his cheek. He sighed, content.

They went back inside, holding hands. Wakka constantly fingered the ring she now wore. Soon, this wonderful woman will be my bride, he thought.

What they didn't see was the two figures looking out of the window where Wakka had once been, witnessing all of it. Yuna and Rikku looked at each other after seeing how deeply in love Wakka and Lulu were, and they both smiled happily, thinking about the wedding that would need to be planned.

Well, like I said, that's it. Thanks for reading! ^_^ I just love happy endings!


End file.
